I Will Definitely Be Alright When I'm In Your Arms
by animeotakugirl69
Summary: Syaoran left Sakura when she was 11. Five years later, Syaoran comes back to Tomoeda and attends the same high school as his beloved cherry blossom.But what happens when he can't express his love publicly? How long will he be able to survive with the whole male population hoarding over Sakura? What happens when his family gets involved with his love life? Read this and you'll know.
1. Amber Meets Jade

"Li-san. Welcome to Tomoeda High." the principal smiled.

"Yeah." A tall guy with thick chestnut-colored hair and blazing amber eyes mumbled. Li Syaoran moved back to Japan just last night. And after 5 years, he still couldn't forget his beautiful cherry blossom.

"I'll have someone show you around the school. Here is your schedule and your I.D." Syaoran was handed a sheet and a card with his name and picture on it.

"Thanks…" Syaoran said in his monotone voice.

"You should get to class. You can check out the clubs after class." The principal opened the door to one of the classrooms. "Takimawa-sensei, this is Li Syaoran. He will be joining this class starting today."

The teacher smiled. "Sure. It's a bit early so you can stay out here while I get your stuff."

Syaoran smiled a bit. He already liked this teacher. "Thanks."

Suddenly, he heard something down the hall. "Ahh! Gonna be late! Gonna be late!" a person blazing past on skateboard said before they backed up. "Oh. Whups. Here's my class…" The person rolled into the room.

The teacher placed his hand over his head. "Yes, yes. Just get to your seat."

"Everybody. I would like to introduce you to somebody." Takimawa-sensei waved to Syaoran. "This is Li Syaoran. He just moved here from China."

One person's head shot up. "No way. Syaoran-kun…" the person muttered.

Syaoran turned to the sound of the voice. It was from the person on the skateboard. But he saw the bright green eyes and the honey-brown hair and realized who it was. "Sakura…?"

Sakura stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Kinomoto-san? Do you know Li-san?" Takimawa asked.

"Yeah…Possibly better than anybody else…" Sakura muttered the last part."

"This is great! You can show Li-san around after classes end." Takimawa-sensei smiled. "Li-san, you can take the seat next to Kinomoto-san."

"Y-yeah…" Syaoran felt every boy in the class glare at him and the girls swooned silently.

When he sat down, a piece of paper hit his table. He turned to Sakura who mouthed the words, "_Read it."_

He opened the paper. _I'm going to be using Time. So you better use some magic to protect yourself._ "Huh?" Syaoran turned to see Sakura say **Time**.

Everybody stopped. Sakura turned to Syaoran who was able to release a bit of magic so the card did not affect him. "W-what are you doing here?" Sakura managed to say in a small voice.

Syaoran took Sakura in his arms. He blushed as he felt her arms snake around his waist. "I never thought I would see you again…" Syaoran said, breathing in her scent.

Sakura looked up and smiled. She pressed her lips on to his for a second before pulling back. "I'll tell you everything after class." Then Sakura warned him. "Don't tell anybody that I like you. Or you might die."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, disappointment dripping from that single word. He was looking forward to being with Sakura 24/7.

Sakura sighed. "If you haven't noticed, I have some really crazy boy fans."

"Oh…" Syaoran couldn't help but agree with the boys. Sakura changed a lot in five years. She had the curves in all the right places and she was so hot, he would be groveling at her feet if it wasn't for his will of steel.

Sakura pressed another kiss on his cheek. "Sit down so I can deactivate the card."

Syaoran pretended to pout. "Aw. No please?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding, Syaoran-kun." When she saw Syaoran pout even more, she reluctantly pushed him down on his seat and press another kiss on his lips.

Syaoran smiled at his little treat and sat down in a better position. "Happy?"

Sakura straightened her own skirt. "Very." She deactivated the card and whispered a soft thank you to the card.

"Now. Li-san, you can follow Kinomoto-san after class to tour the school. I'll write passes for the both of you." Takimawa-sensei said.

"Sure." Syaoran wasn't really paying attention. All he could do was stare at Sakura who was smiling as if nothing was happening. He was also surprised by the amount of magical power she now possessed.

"Thank you, Takimawa-sensei." Sakura smiled.


	2. Only in your arms

**A/N: To my reviewers! Thanks for your encouragement. Here is another chapter of my story! Now let me answer a question from a StarElsie-san...**

**~StarElsie, I am planning on having Tomoyo appear in this chapter or the next, so hang on! If she doesn't appear in this chapter, no flames please!**

**Disclaimer:**** Okay. So I forgot to include a disclaimer in my last chapter, so I'll do it here. I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. If I did, the series would only end with the death of the both Sakura and Syaoran. Maybe include a child...Okay. Sorry. Getting off topic here. But whatever. Once again! I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! **

The bell rang to signal the end of homeroom. Syaoran followed Sakura out the door as he heard whispers from girls saying how he was hot and stuff. Syaoran ignored the comments and followed Sakura around the school. Sakura pointed out a few places that was important for him to know. When they reached the gym, Syaoran couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed Sakura against the wall and slammed his lips on to hers.

After a few minutes, Sakura pushed him away. "We can't do this here. And you know it." Sakura shook her head with a smile. "Oh! What has the world become? My boyfriend has turned into a perverted kiss-monster!" Sakura moaned sarcastically.

Syaoran smirked. "Don't deny it. You liked that, didn't you?"

Sakura smiled and ran her fingers down his arm. She smiled when she felt him shiver. "And I see that you enjoyed that…" She blew into his ears before leaving, calling Syaoran to follow her.

When Syaoran caught up to her, he was frowning. "I wish we can date openly…"

Sakura smiled sadly at him. "You can't. Well. If you want, you can ask on of the many girls about me. The gossip should still be at large. So if you want to know of the dangers, put your good looks to use and seduce some information out of girls." Sakura smiled sexily; leaving Syaoran speechless.

Syaoran did what Sakura told him to do and immediately found that girls were attracted to him. He picked one of the girls. "Hey. Can I ask you something?"

The girl squeaked out, "Yes!"

"Can you tell me about Kinomoto Sakura?" Syaoran asked with a hot smile.

"Umm. Well. Kinomoto-san is the captain of the cheerleading squad. She is succeeding in both her academics and athletic abilities. She is kind-hearted and nice to almost everybody. But she hasn't dated a single boy since she entered middle school." The girl turned to the field where the cheerleaders were practicing. "She is also the top model for the brand 'Star Closet'. A rising brand that is ruled by a 16 year old girl in England. Rumors have it that Sakura is the second cousin of the top designer of 'Star Closet'. She also averages 3 confessions a week." the girl concluded.

Syaoran smiled. "Thanks for telling me. But can I ask, why do you know so much?"

The girl pushed up her glasses. "It is obvious that the student council president should know about the students in the school!"

"I-I see…" Syaoran looked at Sakura. Her smiling face was the same as 5 years ago. One of the many reasons he fell for her _hard _when they were 11.

Syaoran waited for Sakura at the gates. When Sakura came out, she was riding a skateboard. Syaoran was a bit surprised. He never expected Sakura to ride something like that.

"A skateboard?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. I ride almost anything to get to school on time." Sakura said with a light blush coloring her cheeks. "That includes a bicycle, roller skates, skateboard, and I think I have a unicycle somewhere…" Sakura was lost in her thoughts.

"You never change…" Syaoran said softly as he looked at Sakura's confused face.

Sakura's phone rang and snapped Sakura out of her trance. She looked at the caller ID. Sakura's face lit up as she answered the phone. "Hey!...No way, you're coming back?...Sure...No way!...Oh right, Syaoran's back...No...S-stop it! You're embarrassing me...I'll wait for you two…Okay. Bye." Sakura hung up.

"Who was that?" Syaoran asked with interest, and a hint of jealousy.

Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo's coming back from England tonight!"

Syaoran looked surprised. "She went to England?"

"Huh? Yeah. With Eriol." Sakura waited for Syaoran's outburst, but he didn't look surprised. "You're not surprised?"

"No. Eriol's been talking my ear off during the past 2 years about this new girlfriend he had. I sorta guessed it would be Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran said with a shrug.

Sakura unconsciously grabbed Syaoran's hand. "And she wants me to model some new designs this weekend. I wanted to ask you before accepting or denying the offer…"

Syaoran took Sakura's hand to his lips. "Take the offer. I might not like it, but your beauty needs to be shared." Syaoran smiled sweetly at Sakura. "And I'm going with you. So. No worries!" he added with a foolish grin.

Sakura shook her head. "I knew you would say that…"

Syaoran scowled. "Like I would let you go now that I found you again."

"I didn't know that you became such a softie." Sakura placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I missed you. So much, Syaoran."

Syaoran rubbed her head. "I did to…"

"_I knew it. I just can't relax unless I'm in his arms."_ Sakura thought with a smile. "Let's get going. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun will be coming to my house soon. Wanna stay for a cup of tea?" Sakura asked Syaoran with a bright smile.

Syaoran grimaced. He couldn't say no to a smile like that. He sighed. "Sure. Why not."

Sakura placed another kiss on his lips. "You're the best, you know?"

Syaoran smiled as he hugged her closer. "I know I am."

**A/N: Is it a bit short? I think so. ****But Tomoyo and Eriol will make an appearance in the next chapter! So how did you like that? And how will Touya react when Syaoran steps into the house with Sakura? Don't ask cause I don't even know yet. So if the next chapter doesn't come out for a while, don't hate me. Great. Two chapters in and I'mm already having writer's block... T-T**


	3. All's Fair In Love And War

**A/N: Okay. This is another chapter of my fanfiction. Here are some things that I must tell my reviewers.**

**~StarElsie, your wish is granted! Tomoyo will appear in this chapter! :3**

**~Khiyo Gizele, I know. It's short. I'll try to make this one a bit longer. :)**

**Well. Now that that's done, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** Almost forgot it again...Gotta remember next time...Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine! It is the property of CLAMP. So if you got complaints about the original story, blame them. Enjoy this story with Mr. Waffleman #( ' - ')# Double waffle power! Okay. Now I'm just getting off topic...I don't own CCS. No matter how much I want to. I only own this plot line.**

Sakura unlocked the door and called out. "I'm home." Syaoran followed her inside.

Touya appeared. "Oh. Welcome home." He stared evilly at Syaoran. "What's he doing here, monster?"

Sakura pouted. "Don't call me a monster." Sakura took Syaoran's arm and smiled. "Syaoran just came back from Hong Kong! He's going to stay over for tea while we wait for Tomoyo."

Touya glared at Syaoran. "You should've just stayed in Hong Kong, Kid." A vein popping on his head.

Syaoran smirked at him. "No thanks. I rather be here with Sakura." Then, without a warning, he kissed Sakura on the cheek. He silently laughed when he saw Touya's reaction as he pulled Sakura upstairs.

Sakura placed Syaoran on her bed. "That wasn't nice." She pouted.

Syaoran snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "So you want another kiss?" Sakura placed a finger on his lips. Syaoran frowned. "You're no fun…"

Sakura smiled. "Not now, Syaoran-kun. I want to have a talk with you. But I'll get some desserts and some sweets." Sakura was able to go out the door before she turned to Syaoran. "Wake Kero-chan for me."

Syaoran sighed. "Okay." He went into her drawer and took out the pink book. The cover shone a bright golden before Keroberos emerged from the book.

Keroberus stretched his wings. "Oh. It's the Kid. You came back from Hong Kong." He folded his wings and transformed to the tiny disguise again.

Syaoran smirked. "I'm not a Kid…" Syaoran picked up the cards; all pink and all Sakura's. He smiled at the memory. The time when Sakura was summoning Light. That was the first time he embraced her like that. And he had confessed before leaving. He smiled at the dark navy blue bear on her bed.

Sakura knocked on her door. "Hey. Syaoran-kun. Help me open the door." When Syaoran opened the door, Sakura came in with a tray of tea, and baskets of sweets.

A sweatdrop appeared on Syaoran's head. "Do you need to bring up that many snacks?"

Sakura placed them all down. "Yeah." Almost immediately, the doorbell rang. "That must be Tomoyo! let's go!" Sakura pulled Syaoran downstairs. But told Keroberos. "Kero-chan! Don't eat all the snacks!"

"W-wait. Sakura!" Syaoran called out.

Sakura opened the door and Tomoyo jumped on to Sakura. "Sakura-chan!"

Eriol smiled at his girlfriends' reaction. "Tomoyo…" He then smiled when he saw Syaoran. "Nice to see you well, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran glared at him. "Don't act all innocent. You practically filled my inbox with all the comments about your activities with Tomoyo-san." Syaoran shook his head and muttered something about unreasonable and how he didn't have a minute without his phone beeping. He then turned to Tomoyo. "Nice to see you again."

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. "Li-kun! You're really back! I thought Sakura was going crazy when she told me over the phone!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed.

Both boyfriends embraced their girlfriend. Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry. Calm down. I'm really back." Sakura sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms.

Eriol pinched Tomoyo's cheeks. "That means you owe me $20. It's my win!" Eriol kissed the place where he pinched her.

"No fair!" Tomoyo tried to pout but failed. It was too hard to be sad in her boyfriends' arms.

Syaoran turned to the couple. "Let's get upstairs before Keroberos eats all the snacks."

"Sure." Eriol helped Tomoyo up.

Eriol took a sip of tea before turning to Sakura and Syaoran. "So. Will you accept the offer Tomoyo gave you?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure! Syaoran said that he would go with me." She popped a cookie into her mouth.

Syaoran also took a cookie as he ate blindly as he observed the cards. Eriol smirked and threw a cookie at his face. Syaoran turned his head at an angle and caught it in his mouth. The three clapped silently in amazement. He chewed silently as he looked through the cards. He had a questioned look at he reached the last card of the deck. It had a picture of a heart with wings on it. He tapped on Sakura.

"Yeah, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran held up the card. "This wasn't part of the deck. What card is this?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura blushed. "W-well. Y-you see…" Sakura's face became bright red. She didn't have it in her to tell him. What was she going to say? That because of her undying love for him she accidentally created another card?

Syaoran leaned in closer; so close his breath was felt on her blushing face. "What? Don't even wanna tell me?"

Sakura took a cookie and stuffed it into his mouth. "Stop it!" Sakura said through a deep blush.

Tomoyo giggled. "That's right! Your school festival is coming up, right?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. "We'll be doing a play on the story, Alice in Wonderland." Sakura smiled. "If I remember correctly, the roles are going to be give tomorrow."

Syaoran fell backwards. "Not another one…"

Eriol looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Syaoran sighed. "Remember that play we did in 4th grade. I was the princess and Sakura was the Prince." He groaned. "That was so embarrassing!"

Sakura kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Or are you just disappointed that I didn't get to kiss you during it?"

"Stop it! Don't remind me of it!" Syaoran moaned. She was so close that time! But the Dark card just had to appear and ruin it!

Sakura smiled. "But this time there are no love scenes. So no need to worry." Sakura reassured him.

"Yes, yes." Syaoran sat up. "I wonder how the roles are going to be chosen?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Knowing Takimawa-sensei, he would probably make us vote."

Syaoran understood her nervousness. "The girls would probably hope the lead would be me…"

"And the boys would hope that Alice would be me…" Sakura finished for him.

Tomoyo giggled. "Any role you play, I will be sure to make your costumes!"

"Yes, yes." Sakura smiled. "I look forward to it! I bet everybody else would to! Tomoyo-chan, the top designer of Star Closet making the clothes for the play." Sakura turned to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Why don't you come with us tomorrow for school?"

Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "I would love to!" She took out her video camera. "Another opportunity to record Sakura-chan!"

"Just make sure that you tell no one of our relationship. Okay?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol waved his hand. "Yes, your majesty."

Syaoran took out a talisman. "God of Thunder, answer my call." A blast of lightning came out.

Sakura took a sip of her tea. "Sheild." The bright green shield surrounded Eriol. When Syaoran threw her a questioning look, Sakura said. "You don't just going into a girls' room and start summoning lightning." She took another sip of her tea. "It's rude."

"S-Sakura-chan. You shouldn't be taking this so lightly." Tomoyo stated.

"You're right." Sakura took the cookies from Syaoran's hands. "No more cookies for you."

Syaoran pouted. "B-but…" When Sakura was looking at his sad eyes, he took a few cookies and popped them into his mouth.

Sakura frowned at him. "No fair!"

Syaoran placed a kiss on her forehead. "All's fair in love and war, my dear blossom."

**A/N: How did you like that? It's a bit longer than my other ones. I hope you enjoyed that one. I'm wondering if I should make Touya and Yukito a couple. Do you readers enjoy that sorta stuff? Anyway, in the next chapter, what role does Sakura get? What role will Syaoran get? Keep your eyes open for the next chapter! Meilin might appear! Thx for everything!**


	4. I Can Do It Better

**A/N: Here is the new chapter! I'm hoping to throw a problem for the couple in here somewhere. But maybe in the later chapters. BTW, if you didn't already figure it out, the second movie never happened! Now! On with the story! But not before the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**** I, animeotakugirl69, do not own Cardcaptor Sakura by any means. Thank you.**

Sakura hugged her friend. "Meet me here tomorrow, okay?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran placed his arms around her waist. "What about me?"

Eriol thought for a moment. "Why don't the four of us walk together? You two wouldn't be seen as a couple if Tomoyo and I are with you."

Syaoran pouted a bit. "Fine." She placed another kiss on Sakura's cheek. "See you tomorrow, blossom."

"Ah. See you tomorrow, _Little Wolf_." Sakura smiled at Syaoran's pout.

"No fair." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura kissed his forehead. "All's fair in love and war, remember?"

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at the couple. "it was like you never left, Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol placed his arms around his girlfriend. "How would you know? You were in England the whole time."

Tomoyo smiled and kissed the bottom of his ear. "Now how did you know that?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically.

Syaoran and Eriol decided to walk home together. The girls blushed every time they saw the powerful sight. Two extremely hot boys. In extremely hot muscle shirts. Powerful sight…Syaoran and Eriol decided to stop by a cafe.

"My treat." Eriol took out his wallet. "As a payment for overflowing your phone with texts."

Syaoran sat down at a table. "I can live with that…"

In a few minutes, Eriol handed Syaoran a foam cup. "Coffee. Milk."

Syaoran took the cup. "Thanks." He took a careful sip. "So how did you and Tomoyo-san hook up?"

Eriol stared at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "Your story for mine."

Eriol placed down his cup. "I already heard your story from Tomoyo." He sighed. "But knowing her she probably added some unneeded stuff." Eriol looked seriously at Syaoran. "Did Sakura really get looked up in a zoo cage and you were locked in with her?"

Syaoran waved his hand. "No. No. That's false. That is a big lie."

Eriol smiled. "I see."

"What's your story?" Syaoran asked.

"Well. After you left, I stayed for about six months." He paused to order a coffee cake. "Want anything?"

Syaoran looked at the list. "Yeah. Can I have a slice of chocolate mousse cake?" He gave the waitress a stunning smile.

"S-sure." The waitress hurried off; a heavy blush clear on her face.

Eriol looked at him, a smirk on his face. "Was that really necessary?"

Syaoran smiled. "Why not? Now. Continue…"

"So after staying in England for two years, I can back. Tomoyo instantly noticed me in the mall and dragged me to her house to have a talk." Eriol placed his cup down.

"Uh-hu…and?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol's face showed the signs of a very light blush. "Well. We talked before, um, things, uh…"

Syaoran stared at him. "Dude. You didn't…"

Eriol nodded his head. "Yeah. It got pretty _hot_ in there."

Syaoran shook his head. "I knew it. You're a dangerous person."

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Well, at least I could do it _properly_!" Syaoran smirked.

Eriol pointed a finger at him. "But Tomoyo said that she enjoyed it at the end."

Syaoran scuffed. "When I do it, Sakura is always pleased."

Eriol took his cup to his mouth. "She said that it turned out bigger than she expected. But said the texture was perfect for her."

Syaoran smirked. "Sakura never has complaints about mine. She's always so pleased, she can't even speak."

Eriol placed down his cup. "She always finishes the last drop. No matter what."

"Sakura's always saying how it's too much for her to handle." Syaoran smiled smugly.

"You wanna fight?" Eriol asked.

"Trust me. I can please both of them." Syaoran bet.

"No. I'm that good." Eriol stated.

Syaoran started at him. "You can barely turn on an oven. And you think you can please them?"

Eriol crossed his arms. "I'm pretty proud of my skills."

Syaoran scuffed. "I can beat you anytime." He smirked. "I'm proud of my culinary skills. I can out beat you anytime."

Eriol scowled. "I don't like you…"

**A/N: So. Who was surprised? A decided to add this chapter because I was feeling 'naughty' , or so my mind is saying. So who got tricked? I promise, I'll go back to the plot line in the next chapter. I might throw another one in the future. Just cause I wanna. Remember to R&R!**


	5. Just Catching Up

**A/N: Okay. So I'll get on with the real plot line now. And btw, the play they are doing is based off of the song "Her Name is Alice". It's a good song. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the song Her Name is Alice. I only admire and look up to them.**

Syaoran rang the doorbell. He stretched and turned to his friend. "Is Tomoyo-san here?"

Eriol nodded. "Yeah. Tomoyo text me saying that she was already here."

Touya opened the door and scowled when he saw Syaoran. "Kid."

"Touya." Syaoran smiled an innocent smile when he entered the house.

"Syaoran!" Sakura jumped into her boyfriend's arms. "You're here!" She turned to her brother. "Have a nice time!"

"Yeah." Touya grunted before closing the door slowly; never taking his eyes of Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled. "Yikes. Looks like Touya doesn't like me." He placed a small kiss on Sakura's palm.

Tomoyo came in and wrapped her arms around Eriol's waist. "When did he ever like you?" Tomoyo turned and gave Eriol a small peck on the cheek. "Good morning, my little magician."

Eriol patted her head. "Morning. Did you bring your camera?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course!"

"Then let's go." Eriol told the three.

Sakura pushed herself away from Syaoran. "Remember. No touchy touchy in class. Okay?"

Syaoran pouted in a cute way. "Yes, sensei."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoyo walked next to Sakura while Eriol walked with Eriol. When the arrived, Eriol and Tomoyo went straight to the office. Sakura and Syaoran went opposite ways. Sakura went directly to her seat and was immediately surrounded by boys. Syaoran stood in the back, girls trying to talk to him. Syaoran, as it turned out, was a huge flirt. He could probably date the whole school female population if it wasn't for the most beautiful girl in the world being his. When the class started, Syaoran went to his seat and waited for Eriol and Tomoyo to walk through the door.

"So. As everyone knows already, our class will be putting on the play Alice in Wonderland." Takimawa-sensei smiled. "Now. Why don't we chose our roles?"

Sakura was, surprisingly, Alice. Syaoran was chosen for the role of the Cheshire Cat. The other roles were split to the other students of the class.

"Now. We have a special guest that will be helping with the play." Takimawa-sensei smiled. "Please welcome Daidouji Tomoyo-san and Eriol Hiiragizawa-kun." The class exploded when the two of them came in.

Tomoyo smiled. "Good morning everybody." She smiled and waved to Eriol. "This is my boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. We'll be helping with the costumes and sets." Tomoyo wicked at Sakura.

Eriol stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you all. I hope that you are taking care of my cousin."

The class started whispering. "Cousin…?"

Eriol smirked at the shocked look on Syaoran's and Sakura's face. 'Yes. My dear cousin, Syaoran."

Syaoran smacked his face with his hand. "Go die, Eriol. Go die." he muttered to himself.

Tomoyo stopped Eriol. "Why don't I have the script so that I can get started on the set and costumes?"

"Sure." Takimawa-sensei handed her a book.

Tomoyo read it over and over again. "Um. Are you sure you want to change the story into this?"

Sakura and Syaoran read the script and their eyes grew wide. Alice was no longer trapped in a colorful place with nice characters. She was now trapped in a place where every creature wants her dead. And the best part is that the Cheshire Cat will be accompaniment for the whole time. Syaoran groaned. He couldn't kiss nor touch Sakura at anytime during school. Yet he had to act beside her the whole time. He didn't know if he could resist her.

"Why don't we get on with the rehearsal?" Takimawa-sensei asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran stretched and yawned. The three couldn't help but smile at his act. When they were away from the school, Syaoran placed his arm around Sakura and sighed deeply. "Do you know how hard it is to act without pushing you to a wall and rape you?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

Sakura blushed and playfully hit him. "Syaoran! Don't say that here!"

Syaoran tilted her head up. "What? You wanna try it?"

Sakura glared at him. "**Water**." A playful spirit popped up and a huge wave of water splashed on to Syaoran. Sakura, on the other hand was completely dry.

"I'm sorry. It was a joke." Syaoran took a tasliman. "God of fire; answer my call." Little bits of fire began to dry Syaoran's clothes. "But I'm surprised. You don't need your staff anymore to use the card."

Sakura waved her hand. "No. It's not like that. For small spells I don't need it. But for magic for a larger space, than I would need to use it." She took out her cards. "It's not like the cards are tools. They're my friends." Each card was glowing a light pink and buzzed with magic at Sakura's fingertips. She smiled. They always do this when they're happy.

Syaoran led the three to the cafe he and Eriol were in yesterday. "Let's go for a cup of coffee."

"Sure." Sakura put away the card.

Syaoran sat down and handed them the menus. "One hot coffee with milk."

"I'll have French Vanilla." Sakura said.

Tomoyo looked through the menu. "Earl Gray tea for me please."

Eriol stared at his girlfriend before letting the topic go. Going to a cafe for tea. "I'll have hazelnut coffee."

"Y-yes." The waitress blushed at the two hot boys before her.

Syaoran and Eriol stared at the two girls who looked like they couldn't care less that another girl was goggling eyes at them. To be honest, they were surprised…and a bit hurt that they didn't seem to care.

When Syaoran asked Sakura about it, she smiled and said. "I know that you love me the most .So what should I be worrying about?" With that, she gave him a little kiss.

Tomoyo simply said, "If you actually take her looking at you to heart, I'll kill you."

"I know. I know." Eriol gave her a big bear hug. "Ahh! You're so cute!"

"S-stop it!" Tomoyo blushed.

"But…"Eriol rubbed his cheek to Tomoyo's like she was a little girl. "You're so cute! So cute!"

Sakura and Syaoran laughed at their two friends. "Aren't you two getting along nicely?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Eriol continued to cuddle Tomoyo. "We should get going. And you two, good luck with your play!" He led Tomoyo out of the cafe. Tomoyo hitting on the arm with a blushing face.

**A/N: because I'm lazy and don't want to, We're going to skip to the end of the play in the next chapter. Sorry for those who were expecting it. I'm just a lazy bum and don't wanna do it. So. Yeah. Sorry.**


	6. The Darkness When the Sun Sets

**A/N: So like I said in the author's note in the last chapter, I won't be doing the play. But if there are enough people who say that they want the play, I'll ad it in the end as a bonus. I'm sorry for the ones who were expecting it. But I'm a lazy b*tch so...I'm sorry...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. And the idea of this chapter belongs to KJC71790. Thx!**

The audience applauded as the curtain closed. Sakura and Syaoran collapsed on to the chairs. They were exhausted. They were on stage the whole time. Sure it was easy for them with the training they did, but there were also troubles in the middle of the play, so they had to improvise.

The school council president applauded. "That was perfect. You two definitely drew the crowd. With those, um, beautiful clothes."

Syaoran, who was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and tight black jeans complemented with navy colored cat ears and sneakers, said, "This costume should not be allowed in this school."

Sakura blushed. "Neither is this!" Sakura was wearing a dark purple tube top covered with sleeveless and unbuttoned black leather jacket. She had black tights with knee-high leather boots. Her hair was down, framing her face.

Syaoran leaned in, pretending to fix her hair, and said, "I think you look hot in that."

Sakura blushed. "Like your six pack is not appealing."

Syaoran straightened up and whispered. "Glad to see that you noticed."

Sakura stood up when the class started to fill in. "We'll discuss this later."

Syaoran smiled. "Gladly."

Takikawa-sensei smiled. "That was a beautiful play! Everybody worked so hard."

The class whooped. They were proud of themselves. They managed to make the sets and costumes, with the help of Tomoyo and Eriol, in a short two weeks. The lines were memorized in a week and they had the performance down five days before opening night.

"That's why…" Takimawa-sensei stopped for suspense. "The principal will allow us to host a school masquerade dance!"

Sakura looked shocked. "Really?"

Takimawa-sensei smiled. "Yes. You can ask anybody out. But it is only for our class. So you can ask anybody from any class."

Instantly, the class split into two groups. A group of girl, and a group of boys. The boys went to Sakura while the girls went to Syaoran. They all asked the same thing, for them to be their date.

Syaoran smirked. "Do you think that you can handle me?" The girls swooned and sighed.

Sakura turned to the boys and smiled. "I'm sorry. But I just can't choose." The boys blushed at the face of the innocent angel.

Syaoran snorted. "Yeah right." He thought while smirking at Sakura's remark.

Sakura almost laughed out loud at Syaoran's reply. "Oh. Like I can't handle him." she thought.

The two exchanged glares and smirks before the class stared at them. They just realized that they never seem to get along. They hated to admit it, but they would be a good couple. Syaoran was wild that a strong-willed girl like Sakura could handle. They were surprised that they weren't hooked up yet. But that also meant that they had a chance with the two hottest people in the whole school if not all of Tokyo.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "Wanna go to the dance together?" The males glared at Syaoran.

Syaoran smirked and ran his fingers through the thick, healthy hair; an action that caused all the girls to swoon and even one to faint with a blushing face. "It's hard to decide with this many people asking me."

Sakura smiled an innocent smile. "Oh I see. You're just a bit full of yourself. Aren't you?"

Syaoran leaned a bit closer, causing a huge black aura to rise in both groups. "You think you can handle a wild wolf?" He tilted up her chin with his hand.

Sakura remained unfazed and placed her mouth next to his ear. "Try me."

The male population glared at Syaoran. "Die…Go die in an empty ditch…Life's not easy in the real world, bastard…Come. I'll teach you a lesson…Go die…" was heard coming from the group.

Syaoran smirked and stood back up. "Sure. I'll take up on that offer then." He walked away with his hands in his pockets, smirking.

Sakura smiled. "Great." She turned on her heels and strutted off. Her butt swaying from side to side.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura tugged at the layered top. She smiled at her reflection. She and Tomoyo had a hard time choosing their outfits. Takimawa-sensei said that Tomoyo and Eriol could come as special guests for their help. Tomoyo would be wearing a tight, hot pink tanktop. She would have on tight, black jeans with dark purple flats. Sakura would be wearing a white layered top. She would have on a cream colored skirt. On her feet she put on a pair of beige flats with a bow strapped on to her thigh. A sexy yet appropriate look.

Kerberus came out. "Nice. You better bring back some snacks."

Sakura smiled. "Yes." After all this time, Kero-chan never changed.

Tomoyo came out from the bathroom. "Is this okay?"

Sakura held up a bottle of perfume. "Just one last touch."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eriol and Syaoran whistled when Sakura and Tomoyo came out. They were dressed in loose t-shirts. Eriol had a navy shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Syaoran had a black shirt with dark blue jeans. They slipped their arms around their girlfriends when they saw boys staring at them.

Sakura smiled and took out two masks. "This one is yours." She handed Syaoran a black mask, one that reminded him of the cat that he played. Sakura put on a pure white mask. Syaoran smiled. The mask was unblemished…just like her.

Syaoran took the mask. "Thanks, dear."

Tomoyo gave Eriol his mask. "I'm sorry if you don't like it…" Tomoyo said sadly.

Eriol kissed the girl. "Don't worry. It's fine." He slipped on the blue mask while Tomoyo put on her purple one.

Sakura sighed. "It's so like Takimawa-sensei to make this a masquerade dance." She fixed her mask.

"But aren't you glad it's a half-face mask?" Syaoran tilted up her chin and leaned in close. "So I can do this…" Syaoran pressed a light kiss on Sakura's lips.

Sakura hugged her boyfriend. "You know…You're really a different…person…when it…comes to me…" Sakura said through the kisses.

Tomoyo took out her video camera. "Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho…" she silently laughed as she recorded them.

Eriol sighed. "Tomoyo…" He straightened up. "Let's get to that dance."

Syaoran sighed when Sakura pulled away. "Sure…"

The two couples walked through the streets. Catching the eyes of everybody. When they arrived at the school, the sighed their names and walked into the gym. The music blared and the dance floor was empty. Sakura hated this. They were always so afraid to be the first one to start the dancing. She went to the DJ and told him to put on a song. She then grabbed Tomoyo's arm and dragged her on to the dance floor. When the song came on, Tomoyo smiled. This was the song they always danced to when they were little. They even created their own dance for it.

Sakura winked. "You wanna?"

Tomoyo took her position. "Why not?"

They took the first step and all attention was on them. They moved in perfect harmony with each other. They were like a mirror reflection of each other. It wasn't long before the dance floor was filled with dancing people, all dancing the same dance.

Sakura and Tomoyo slipped out of the crowd. Sakura sighed. "That wasn't hard."

Tomoyo took a cup of soda and took a drink. "It was actually fun. I haven't done that dance in quite a while."

"But your moves seems to be perfectly perfect. Just like the rest of you." said a voice behind Tomoyo.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo squealed. "You scared me! Weren't you with Syaoran-kun?"

Eriol pointed to a crowd of girls. "He's in that crowd." He then looked at Sakura, who was standing alone. "Why aren't you surrounded by boys?"

Sakura smiled and took out a card. "This."

Eriol smirked. "You never go easy. Do you?"

Sakura smiled. "Never." She smiled at the **Loop** card. This card was keeping the boys from approaching her. The would be sent back to the front if they got near her. Only Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran could be near her without being sent to the front.

Syaoran took the Sakura Card from Sakura's hands. "This is mine!"

Sakura turned to face him. "Hey! Give me back **Loop**!" The card then zipped out of Syaoran's hand and fell into Sakura's hand. Syaoran sighed. "It looks like the cards don't like me."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Nobody messes with my cards without my permission." She smiled and quickly kissed Syaoran on the cheek before anybody saw.

Syaoran pouted. "Can't you just use **Time**?"

Sakura smiled. "No. I don't want to use them as if they were tool for my own sake. That have their own free will to help me or not."

Syaoran smiled. "Why don't we go to my home after all this?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Sure!"

Eriol put his arm on Syaoran's shoulder. "Gladly."

Sakura placed the cards back. "I would love to."

Syaoran then took Sakura's hand. "Then let's dance while we can."

Eriol bowed to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-sama…"

Tomoyo giggled. "Stop it, Eriol!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura collapsed on Syaoran's couch. "I'm exhausted!"

Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "It's no surprise. You danced with every boy in the class."

Syaoran scowled at that. "That's no fair. I only got one dance."

Sakura sat up. "Don't you mean you only got one kiss?"

Syaoran stood up. "I'll make some tea."

Sakura stood up as well. "I'll help."

Syaoran and Sakura went into the kitchen to make the tea. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Hey. Did your mom approve of me?"

Syaoran decide to stay silent for a while. "Well. Um. She doesn't like the idea of some slutty, stuck up bitch as my girlfriend…"

Sakura looked offended. "What?"

Syaoran sighed. "When I told her that you were my girlfriend, my mother had this sudden thought that you were, um, that."

Sakura sighed. "So the answer to my question is…"

"No." Syaoran said sadly. He then wrapped his arms around her. "But nothing will stop me from loving you."

Sakura kissed him. "I know."

Suddenly, the door burst open. A girl with long black hair held up in a long braid came in. She was panting hard. Her red eyes reflected worry. Tomoyo gasped.

"Meilin-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"W-where. Where is Syaoran?" Meilin asked.

Syaoran came running. "Meilin! What are you doing here?"

"This is bad." Meilin said to the four people. "My aunt, your mother Yelan, wants you to marry my older sister, Xiaohua!"

**A/N: Yeah! Cliff Hanger! I've been wanting to add one for a while now. So? What do you think about that? A big enough problem? Remember R&R! Thx for everything!**


	7. Because I Love You

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated for a bit of time. But! Here you are! Another chapter of my fanfiction! It's a bit longer than the others. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own CCS. Nor will I ever. It is the sole property of CLAMP. Thank you.**

Syaoran rubbed his head. "Okay. Hold on. Talk a bit slower."

Meilin took a deep breath and started from the beginning. "Yelan-sama is upset that you are not in China to take over the company . So she decided to have you married. And because I refused to marry you, Yelan-sama turned to the only person that volunteered."

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Let me guess. That girl named 'Xiaohua'."

****Meilin nodded. "When I heard this, I told Wei-san to get me a jet to Tokyo right away."**  
**

Tomoyo looked worriedly at Meilin. "Isn't there any way to cancel the marriage?"

Meilin looked worried. "Well. If you go back to Hong Kong and talk to her…"

Syaoran stood up. "There is no way that I'm going back to Hong Kong. Not when I finally found Sakura again."

Meilin waved her hand. "I meant go to Hong Kong to let Yelan-sama meet Sakura-san. If she met her, I'm sure she'll have a change of heart."

Syaoran looked pleadingly at Sakura. "Can you?"

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "I'll go. If it means that we can be together, I'll go."

Syaoran hugged her back. "Thank you, Sakura."

"You better get ready then. I had Wei-san wait with the plane. It's leaving in three hours. So you better hurry up." Meilin declared.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Thank you, Meilin."

Meilin smiled back. "You're an important cousin to me, Syaoran. I don't want you to do anything that you don't like." She then turned to Tomoyo and Eriol. "That means that you two are going as well!"

"Ehh!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Why?"

Meilin leaned in. "For support. That's what." She then smirked and whispered. "And a chance to record Sakura in Hong Kong, Part 2!"

Tommy's eyes sparkled. "We'll go! We'll definitely go!" She dragged Eriol out.

Sakura followed them. "I'll also have to do some packing. I'll meet you back here, okay?" Without waiting for his reply, she closed the door.

Syaoran turned to Meilin. "Really. Thank you.

Meilin turned away. "I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for Sakura-san."

"Huh?" Syaoran looked confused.

Meilin looked at the floor, hands clenched in a fist. "You left her all alone for 5 years. You can't just disappear from her life forever. I can't let a friend go through that."

Syaoran smiled. "You really changed, Meilin."

Meilin scowled. "In a good way or bad way?" She flipped a stray hair away from her eyes. "And I have a boyfriend. So I'm over you."

Syaoran looked surprised. "You got a boyfriend?"

Meilin nodded. "For the past year. I didn't tell you?" Syaoran nodded. "Well. Things have been going on nicely. I want to have him meet mother, but he said that we should wait."

Syaoran smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Maybe you can meet him when we get to Hong Kong." Meilin smiled really big. "His name is Gorun Kai."

"You seem really happy." Syaoran noticed.

Meilin placed her hands on her hips. "Of course I am! He is my boyfriend."

Syaoran went to pack his bag. "Well. I can't wait to meet the man who can make you this happy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura came into Syaoran's home with a single bag. It contained some make up, clothes, her phone, and some hair ties for her hair. She was able to fit it all in a single bag. Syaoran offered to carry it, but Sakura promptly refused.

"I don't need you to. It's not that heavy." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran took her hand. "If that's what you want, dear."

Sakura sighed. "Let's just get this over with. I want to go back to my own bed."

Syaoran put his arms around her. "Yes, Sakura-sama."

Sakura snuggled deeper into him. "You have to let me go if you want to get into the car."

Syaoran pouted but let her go. Sakura entered the car and Syaoran followed. Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's lap as they rushed to the airport. When they got there, the five rushed to where Wei was waiting. Wei took care of all the luggage and ushered them on to the plane. Not long after, the plane was off.

Sakura looked worried. "What happens if your mother refuses you to be with me?"

Syaoran frowned at her. "I don't care."

Sakura lifted her head. "Huh?"

Syaoran took her hand to his lips. "I don't care if she doesn't accept you. I still love you. Forever."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran and Sakura stretched in sync when they got off the plane. Wei handed the bags to each of them. Sakura took out a hair tie and tied her hair into a high ponytail. She sighed. She was tired and was unable to sleep on the plane. Syaoran took her hand and started to led her somewhere. Sakura frowned. Even without the words, she knew they were going to his house to see the woman named Yelan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran knocked on the large door. Tomoyo and Eriol behind him. Sakura right next to him. They waited for a minute before the door opened. Inside, both male and female servants were bowing.

"Syaoran-sama. Welcome back." They said this with a perfect timing.

Syaoran nodded. "Whatever…" He walked through them like they were nothing. When he saw Sakura looking nervously at them, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry."

Sakura blinked at him. "No. I'm just worried about getting lost here…" She sighed.

Syaoran tried to not laugh. "A-are you serious?"

Sakura looked at him. "I get lost easily!" She pouted in a cute way.

Syaoran laughed and embraced her. "Sure, sweet blossom. Whatever you say."

Somebody cleared their throat in the background. "Oh please."

Syaoran and Sakura looked up to see a teen with short, straight, black hair and scarlet eyes staring back at them. She could be the spitting image of Meilin if it wasn't for the dark, glaring eyes.

The girl smiled when she saw Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun! Nice to see you nice and well." She then glared at Sakura. "Who's this slut?"

Sakura stared at her. "Excuse me?"

The girl smirked. "It's no wonder that Syaoran ditched the other girl. A slut like you would be much better than that that bitch he was 'dating' before."

Syaoran glared at her. "You better shut up, Xiaohua."

Sakura was omitting a deadly aura. "I dare you to repeat that again…" The card jumped out of her pocket and circled her. Sakura snapped out of her frenzy and took the card. "Sorry. And thank you." She hugged the cards.

Xiaohua looked at the cards. "What are those?"

Before Sakura could answer, a woman came through the door. "My son. I'm glad that you agreed to come back home."

Syaoran glared at the woman. "Mother. I came back here to talk to you about the marriage."

Yelan smiled. "Yes of course. The date must be determined."

Syaoran slammed a fist on the table. "I'm not marrying Xiaohua! I love Sakura!"

Yelan stared at Sakura. "Sakura? The girl from six years ago?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Thankyou for your hospitality that time." She bowed.

"Oh." Yelan blinked at her son. "So she's not a slutty, bitchy girl?"

Syaoran hit his head on the wall. "No mother. She is most definitely not."

Yelan sighed. "But I already promised your hand to Xiaohua."

Xiaohua stepped forward. "Then why don't we hold a competition to see who is most suitable for Syaoran?"

Yelan's eyes lit up. "Why! That's a wonderful idea! We'll hold the competition tomorrow! So that my son may have a wife soon!" She waved to Wei. "Wei-san, please prepare dinner and four rooms."

Wei bowed. "Very well, milady." Wei walked away with all the luggage in his arms.

Yelan waved to the door. "Now shall we chat for a while?"

Syaoran held Sakura back to have a talk of his own. "You can't compete in that competition."

Sakura looked at him. "Why?"

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "Xiaohua has spent her entire life training to be the perfect wife. You can't just come and beat her so easily."

Sakura smirked and ran a finger down his tanned arm. "Well. Nobody knows you better than I do. I don't think she can beat me."

Syaoran looked sadly at Sakura. "Just promise me that you won't get yourself hurt."

Sakura turned and left through the door. "I promise." She looked down. "But I'm scared that I might just get hurt emotionally…"

Syaoran looked at her. "Did you say something?"

Sakura placed a large smile on her face. "Only that I'm starving!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Then let's get to the dining room!"

Sakura followed Syaoran. She grabbed his arm. "Syaoran. Promise me that you'll never get hurt for my sake."

Syaoran took her in his arms. "I will always protect you. No matter what."

Sakura sighed and looked up at him. "So you're telling me that you refuse to promise me that."

Syaoran smiled at her. "Sorry. I just can't do that."

Sakura sighed. "I guess you just don't love me enough to keep a promise…"

Syaoran kissed her on the top of the head and muttered into her ear, "No Sakura. It's because I love you that much that I can't keep that one promise."

**A/N: How didi you like that? There were some inappropriate words but, whatev. Please R&R!**


	8. Duel Between the Model and the Lady

**A/N: So. I haven't posted in a while. But I'm back! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I have no means of owning Cardcaptor Sakura. Only this fanfic.**

"Now! Let us begin the match between Xiaohua Li and Kinomoto Sakura!" Yelan announced.

Sakura stepped up. "Uh. Sure?"

Xiaohua was smiling at Syaoran. "Of course."

Yelan cleared her throat and said in a loud, clear voice, "For every outing, a proper outfit must be worn. I will give you a place. These three boys will be the judge for the better outfit." Three boys walked in. She turned to Syaoran. "These three boys never had any contact with either girl Rest assured my son."

The three boys nodded. "We are three students from the dojo. It is our pleasure to meet you, Li-sama." They all bowed their head.

Syaoran bowed it a bit as well. "Thank you for spending your time here in my mothers'...pastime." Syaoran said.

Yelan smiled at her son. She then turned back to the two girls. "The first theme will be: a formal ball. You are invited to go to a ball by a wanted supporter for the company. Please choose an outfit suitable for the ball."

The two girls went into separate room. Each room held the same 200,000 clothes. With over 500,000 pairs of shoes and millions of dollars worth of jewelry. Sakura was done in five minutes and draped the long cape over herself. She then did her make up. She put her hair into a loose bun with her bangs framing her face. She put on a bit of lipstick and a light shade of eyeshadow. She smiled at her reflection. It was simple, yet appealing. Just like how she did her make up for her photo shoots. She took a pair of heels and slipped them on. She walked out and waited for Xiaohua to come out.

Sakura sighed. "How long is she going to take?" She looked at the clock. An hour has past since she came out.

Xiaohua then came out. "I'm ready, Yelan-sama."

Yelan nodded. "Then you may both take off your capes and these three fine boys will judge you on a scale of 1 to 100." She waved to the two girls.

They let their capes drop. Sakura was wearing a sleeveless knee-length Red Empire dress with a beaded belt. She had on a simple diamond necklace with a scarlet pair of heels. This was much simpler than what Xiaohua was wearing. She had on a Quinceanera, black, satin, backless, strapless, stars appliques floor length dress. She had on a pair of 10 inch black heels and a black chain necklace. Syaoran tired not to laugh. She tried to hard. And you could tell that she had trouble walking. Sakura, on the other hand, looked stunning. She walked with perfect balance and the dress hugged her body like it was her own skin. Syaoran smiled at her. She was just perfect.

Yelan cleared her throat and mentally sighed. She was hoping that Xiaohua wouldn't be this extreme. "Okay. The three young men may place their scores up for Xiaohua." The first put up a 67, the second put up a 78, the last put up 89. "That is a total 234 out of 300."

Xiaohua smirked. "It's my win."

Yelan waved to Sakura. "Place your scores for Sakura-san." The first and second put up a 100. The third hesitated before putting up a 95. Yelan smiled. "The total is 295 out of 300. Therefore, Sakura Kinomoto is the winner of this round."

Xiaohua turned red. "What! I refuse to accept this! What was wrong with my outfit!"

Yelan turned to her. "My dear, the dress is stunning. But obviously it is not suitable for you." She turned to Sakura. "Sakura-san decided to go simple. May I ask why?"

Sakura thought about her answer. "I don't know. I just don't like complicated stuff. The dress was easy to put on and it would be more suitable in a ball with a lot of people because you would be able to move easily."

Syaoran sighed and hugged Sakura from behind. "It's your simplicity that I like about you."

Sakura turned to kiss him on the nose. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Syaoran moaned and shook Sakura. "Hey. Mother. Isn't this enough?" He squeezed Sakura. "You already see how great she is."

Sakura was somehow able to get him to let her go. "You can't crumple the dress." When Syaoran pouted, she gave him a quick kiss. "Later. Okay?"

Syaoran smiled and backed out. "Fine. But you said it." Syaoran leaned against the wall to take a short nap. "Wake me up when it's over."

Eriol sighed. "Fine."

Sakura smiled at him. "Sweet dreams."

Syaoran tilted up her chin. "Only if they're about you."

Sakura smiled and waved down his hand. "How cheesy did you become in 5 years?"

Syaoran smirked and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. He was able to sleep quite a lot. For Xiaohua refused to come out of the dressing room in less than an hour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran stirred in his sleep and snapped awake. Just in time to see Xiaohua slam her fist on the table the three boys were sitting at. "Whoa…" He stared at the now broken table. "I liked that table…" He sighed. No helping it. Everytime Xiaohua came over, she had to break something.

Xiaohua scowled at Sakura. "How did this _bitch _beat me? This sluttly stripper!"

Sakura took the offence silently and rested her head on her hands. The cards jumped out and circled her, trying to cheer her up. Sakura smiled at them. "Thank you. I'm fine."

Syaoran walked to Xiaohua and was ready to give her a hard slap. Only of he didn't see a green shield surround her. He turned to Sakura. He frowned at her. "Just once?"

Sakura shook her head. "No." She pulled back the shield and gave it a quick tap.

Yelan sighed. "I'm sorry. Kinomoto-san." She then frowned at Xiaohua. "And I expected better from you, Xiaohua."

Xiaohua bowed down. "I am sorry, Yelan-sama."

Syaoran them realized what the two of them were wearing. "What…?"

Sakura smiled at him. "The last setting was a dance club." She had on a hot pink tube top. She also had on a black miniskirt. A _tight _miniskirt. She had on silver wedges and a long, triple chain necklace. She put on glitter eyeshadow and red lipstick.

Syaoran turned to the boys. They had bits of blood coming down their noses. He scowled. "No fair. They got to see this before me."

Sakura kissed his jaw line and leaned closer. "I'm pretty sure you've seen me in less."

Syaoran smirked. "Obviously." He then frowned at Xiaohua. He shook his head. He was already getting a headache. She was wearing clothes, no. Scratch that. _Cloth_ that only cover about three feet of her body. "I need some medicine. My head hurts."

Sakura giggled. "Sure it does." She placed a kiss on his lips. Pulling back before that got too far gone. "Feel better?"

Syaoran sighed. "Much."

Tomoyo laughed. "Sakura in different costumes! What a wonderful moment! Hohohohohohohohohoho…"

Eriol sighed and smiled. "Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo smiled at him and stuck out her tongue. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! This is natural behavior!"

Meilin slammed her hand to her head. "Maybe I made a mistake by inviting them here…"

Yelan turned to Sakura. "If you wish so, I will cancel the rest of the competition. Seeing that you are pretty capable."

Sakura turned to Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at her. "Please. Don't take it."

Sakura turned to Yelan and smiled her innocent smiled. "I'll continue. I wanna see the results."

Yelan bursted into smiles. "Then I'll reduce it to one last challenge. A duel. Or to be more accurate, three duels. One hand-to-hand, another with magic, and one you two may choose."

Syaoran stared at his mother. "Mother! That is not fair!"

Xiaohua smirked. "But my _darling_. I find it _very_ fair. Don't you?" Xiaohua asked Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't mind."

Syaoran pulled Sakura aside. "Xiaohua worked on her magic skills and her physical skills every day of her life. You can't win."

Sakura sighed. "Isn't that what you said before this whole thing started?" She kissed him. "Just trust me."

Yelan raised her fan. "The magic battle will begin…now!"

Xiaohua took the pin from her hair. I transformed into a kanata. She then pulled out a talisman. Sakura was faster, however, she took the pendant from her neck.

"The Key which hides the powers of the Stars. Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" She grabbed the staff and took out two cards. "**Windy**! **Fiery**!" The talisman flew from Xiaohua's hand. A circle of fire surrounded her.

Xiaohua smirked and struck a different talisman. "Goddess of the Water. Grant my prayers!" A burst of water rose from the talisman. Fiery went back to Sakura.

Sakura took out another card. "Two can play in that game. **Watery**!" She turned **Fiery** and **Windy** back into cards.

The two burst of water before Xiaohua took another talisman out. "Goddess of Lightning! Grant my prayers!" The burst of lightning flew towards Sakura.

"**Jump**!" Sakura leaped into the air. She took out another two cards. "**Mirror**! **Twins**!" The three quickly turned into Sakura. Three Sakuras jumped all over the room. **Watery** still hitting hard.

"H-how can she control so many cards at the same time!" Xiaohua growled. She leaped behind a steel wall.

Sakura took out another card. "**Erase**!" The little joker came out and the wall disappeared, Yelan almost had a heart attack. "Sorry! I'll return it later!" She called back **Twin** and **Mirror**. Xiaohua, burst of water stopped, so she also called back **Watery**.

Xiaohua took out another talisman. "Goddess-"

Sakura interrupted her. "I didn't want to do this but…" She took out four cards. "The four elements, **Watery**, **Windy**, **Earthy**, **Fiery**, I command you, join together and create victory."

The four spirits came out. All leaving a misty trail behind. They created a whirlpool and all the magic items flew within and disappeared. When Syaoran saw his sword gone, he collapsed. Even Yelan couldn't keep a hold on her magic fan. She didn't realize how powerful Sakura became in just a few years. She should have as much magic power as the original Clow by now. All of Xiao Hua's talisman was gone. She stood alone in the middle of the pathways of the four cards. Xiaohua gritted her teeth. She couldn't win against the Clow cards.

"I-I give up on this round." Xiaohua said through gritted teeth.

Sakura took the four empty cards. "Come back." The four circled around Sakura. "Stop it!" She laughed. "Stop! It tickles!" **Jump**, **Twin**, **Mirror**, and **Erase ** came out as well. They all surrounded Sakura.

Yelan approached the tearful Sakura. "Kinomoto-san. Are you sure you have full control of the cards?"

Sakura smiled at her. "I trust them. They're not just cards. We're friends!"

Syaoran smiled. "I should've expected this coming." He then frowned. "I'm just worried about the next round..."

**A/N: So. Was it worth the wait? Please R&R for further chapters. And in the wishes of one VERY persistent follower, a lemon. Smiles.**


	9. The Pleasure Under the Moonlight

**A/N:**** I know! I haven't posted in such a long time! And I'm sooooooo sorry! But here is a new chapter. And as a warning, there is a lemon in this chapter. (I just heard someone cheer...) So. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Cardcaptor Skaura!**

Yelan led them to a large dojo. "You will have the physical battle here. No magic allowed." Xiaohua gave her her talismans and her pin. Sakura gave her her cards and pendant. "Take your places and get ready."

Xiaohua took her place on the other side of the hall. She stood in a martial arts stance. "You can't beat me in a fight, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura stood opposite of her. She had her hands in her pocket. "Is it wrong for me to forfeit this match?"

"Don't back out now!" Xiaohua, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol yelled at her.

Sakura sighed and copied the stance Xiaohua was standing in. "Fine."

Yelan took a deep breath. "Start!"

Xiaohua spang towards Sakura with her leg ready for a kick. Sakura closely dodged it and jumped back. Every time Xiaohua tried to attack, Sakura always skillfully blocked her. Syaoran smirked. He had forgotten. Touya was a Martial Arts Master. No way he would let his adorable little sister vulnerable. Xiaohua was getting mad. She studied Martial Arts all her life! How could she lose to someone like this? After 10 minutes, Yelan called a break.

Xiaohua demanded a water bottle. She snatched it from the maids' hands. "Give me that!"

Sakura collapsed in a chair. "Why can't I just forfeit? I'm tired from the dress-up thingy…"

Syaoran draped a towel on her head. "It's normal that you won't beat her easily. Only if you can become her or something."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I will." She got up and went back to the center before the three of them knew what she was talking about.

Xiaohua took a difference stance, but Sakura used the same stance that Xiaohua was in the last round. Syaoran stared at Sakura. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was a complete replica. Xiaohua ignored her completely. Xiaohua leaped into the air and was behind Sakura. Sakura moved forward and jumped towards Xiaohua, her leg was out. Xiaohua barely dodged it.

"N-no way…That's my Spin Kick…" Xiaohua muttered. "How do you know it?"

Sakura landed gracefully on the floor and rubbed her knee. "That is one hard kick to copy…" She smirked. "Throw your best moves at me. I'll return it with a bow and wrapping paper."

Xiaohua grimaced and started to attack, hard. Sakura defended while absorbing all the moves. Sakura would always hit Xiaohua with as much as she can, but Xiaohua never backed down. It was no longer a duel, but a contest of endurance. And neither of them wanted to lose. At the end, Xiaohua sprinted towards Sakura. Sakura could barely stand steady on her own feet.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo covered her eyes.

Sakura caught a look at her worried face. She gritted her teeth and jumped into the air. She swung herself on the chandelier and landed lightly on the other side of the room. She did a series of flips and cartwheels towards Xiaohua. She then did a handstand on Xiaohua's shoulder and flipped her down. Xiaohua was quick and was able to catch herself. If she fell, she would probably stay down. She wasn't going to take that chance. She glared at Sakura. Then she realized something. Her eyes were closed. Her body relaxed. She was unconscious…

Xiaohua laughed out loud. "Give up?" When she saw Sakura rushing towards her, she had to jump back to miss the blow to her side. "No way…"

Sakura stood tall. And stretched. "Who said I was sleeping? It's just easier to move that way." She slumped back down and ran towards Xiaohua. She was right, she was twice as fast as she was before.

They fought for another hour, before they both showed signs of exhaustion. The Sakura Cards couldn't stand seeing their Mistress like that. They jumped out of Yelan's hand. The **Sword** card came out and launched towards Xiaohua. Xiaohua was so tired, she couldn't react, but Sakura did.

Sakura took out her pendant. "The Key which hides the powers of the Stars. Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!" She grabbed the staff. "Return to the form you were before. This is a command from your Mistress!" The **Sword** turned back into a card and floated into Sakura's hand. And then, Sakura fainted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Sakura came to, she was lying on a bed with a cloth on her forehead. Her limbs hurt all over. When she sat up, she saw that Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yelan, and even Xiaohua standing around her. Tomoyo and Syaoran looked worried. Sakura smiled.

"I'm fine. No need to crowd around me." Sakura tried to get up, but felt her body sag. SHe had to be really tired to let the fatigue get to her.

Yelan turned to Sakura. "The competition is over."

Sakura looked at her hands. "Oh…"

Yelan smiled. "I'll cancel the marriage between my son and Xiaohua-san."

Sakura looked at her; eyes wide. "Why!?"

Xiaohua stepped forward. "Because I forfeited." She smiled a bit at Sakura. "You saved my life, even though you were about to collapse from exhaustion." She took a breath. "And I'm sorry. For everything that I've done." She shrugged. "It was childish of me to fight over a boy. Though a hot boy…"

Sakura just nodded. "Yeah…"

Xiaohua laughed at her expression. Not an evil cackle, but a whole-hearted tinkling laugh. "Stop looking so dumbfounded. I'm giving you a Syaoran. You should be happy."

Syaoran turned to her, a pink blush on his face. "I'm not an object!"

Xiaohua laughed and walked out of the room. "Sure."

Meilin stared at the empty door. "I haven't seen her laugh like that in years! And yet Sakura can do it in a week?!" She crossed her arms and smirked at her. "You just ooze happiness, do you?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Hue?"

After a while, it was getting late and decided that Sakura needed rest. Tomoyo was carried out by Eriol. She fell asleep after crying for her best friend. Meilin and Sakura spent the night talking (secretly) about their boyfriends. Sakura learned that Gou had messy black hair and interesting brown eyes. He was from Beijing and worked in a gym. Sakura smiled at the lit up face on Meilin when she talked about him. Sakura couldn't help but feel happy for her. Meilin gave up Syaoran for Sakura after he told her that he liked somebody else. At about 1:00 am, Meilin finally left. Sakura went to the bed and saw that Syaoran was under the covers.

Sakura brushed a loose strand of hair from his eyes and smiled. "You're just like a kid, Syaoran."

_**STOP RIGHT HERE IF YOU DON'T READ LEMONS OR YOU ARE NOT 17+! THIS IS A LEMON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**_

Then, amber was staring at emerald. And the amber was on top. Syaoran smirked and pinned Sakura's hands above her head. "Would a kid do this?"

Sakura smiled and relaxed. "You really want it _now_?"

Syaoran nibbled her ear. "Please…"

Sakura smiled sexily and took off her top. Leaving her in her white bra. Syaoran took off his shirt as well. Syaoran leaned in for a hot and passionate kiss. His hands roamed her perfect body. Sakura's hands remained on his chest. They stopped for air before Sakura pulled in for another. Syaoran's hand slyly pulled down her short jeans. Sakura felt cold air brush her legs and figured out what Syaoran did. Sakura swiftly used her hands and undid the buckle. In less than a minute, his jeans wear in the pile of unneeded clothes.

Syaoran's hand went up and cupped her breasts, replacing the bra with his own warm hands. Sakura moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer. Syaoran pulled away and smirked when he hear Sakura groan in protest. But she stopped when she felt the tip of her breasts wet and warm. Syaoran sucked them and Sakura kept her hands in his soft hair. She moaned and felt a need below her. When Syaoran came back up, Sakura was red in the face and was unable to speak.

Syaoran smirked. "Whoops. I forgot you were extra sensitive there."

Sakura panted. "M-meanie…"

Sakura pushed Syaoran down and ran her finger across his well-defined muscles before reaching his boxers. Before long, the were off and Sakura had her mouth on it. Syaoran moaned. It was so warm and he loved it in there. He felt himself grow closer and closer, until he couldn't hold it anymore.

"A-ahh. S-Sakura…" Syaoran moaned and he released a load in her mouth.

Sakura placed a hand over her mouth and slowly swallowed it. A drop ran down her exposed breasts. "That's a lot. How long were you holding it?"

Syaoran blushed and coughed. "Since the last time we did it."

Sakura stared at him. "That was about a week ago!"

Syaoran leaped on her and growled into her ear. "Which is why I need you, now."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Go ahead."

Syaoran grabbed a package, but Sakura took it from him. "But-"

Sakura kissed him. "Do it raw today. As a treat."

Syaoran smirked and pushed her down. He positioned it and jammed it in with a hard thrust. A smiled popped up on his face when he heard the loud moan Sakura made. This was not their first time, however, it felt just a good as the first time. Syaoran first moved slowly, just to irritate her. Sakura squirmed under him. She moaned with discontent. She was going to say something, before he pulled it out, and plunged it back it. She moaned. Syaoran continued in that same pace until Sakura came and Syaoran followed.

They collapsed on the bed. Syaoran refused to let it end there and inserted a finger inside her. He smirked at her wide-eyed look. He kept on pumping until he felt Sakura shake. He decided to let her go and took it out. He licked every drop and laid next to her.

"T-that wasn't nice…" Sakura snugged closer to him.

Syaoran pulled the blanket around them. "But admit it. You liked it."

Sakura didn't answer that, but he knew the answer, they both did. Sakura felt the wall shake. She smirked. "Think Tomoyo and Eriol are having fun?"

Syaoran put Sakura on his erection. "Want some more?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, moaned as the heat touched her. "Please…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Eriol and Tomoyo was having fun on their own. Tomoyo for once, was silent. All she did was moan and groan. But those were usually covered by Eriol's mouth. Tomoyo was pating. They've been at it since they left Sakura's room. She was surprised he had this much energy.

"Ahhh! Eriol!" Tomoyo released an orgasm and panted hard.

Eriol stopped and pulled out of her. "Tired already?"

Tomoyo slapped his arm lightly. "Just come here next to me."

Eriol climbed in next to her. He kissed her from the mouth, to her jaw-line, to her throat, to her collarbone, to her breasts. He nibbled on them before deciding to stop. He smirked. "Enjoyed it?"

Tomoyo nodded and nuzzled herself into his embrace. "Let me stay like this."

Eriol wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Gladly." He turned off the lamp. "Good night, my love."

**A/N: So? How was that? That was my first lemon so... But thx for reading! R&R everyone! **


	10. A Sudden Question

**A/N: How long has it been since I posted...? But to those who actually waited, thank you. I am extremely sorry for stopping there, but I had a bit of a Writer's Block. Well, here's the story!**

Sakura woke up and stretched. She winched as a slight pain shot between her legs. She rubbed her sore legs and slipped out of bed. She went into the shower and washed herself off. She breathed in the stem and felt the heat go through her nose. When she came out, she saw Syaoran still sleeping. She smiled and quickly dressed. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a red tanktop, and a pair of brown high heel boots. She saw Syaoran stir in his sleep. She smiled and rubbed his head.

"Go back to sleep." Sakura slipped out of the room after pocketing her cards. She came face-to-face with Yelan. "Yelan-sama." She bowed her head.

Yelan smiled and cupped Sakura's chin with her hand. "Raise your head. I have something to discuss with you."

Sakura followed Yelan to her room. The room was different from the others. For some reason, Sakura felt a tremendous amount of magic in the air, floating around like dust.

Sakura turned to Yelan. "What is this room?"

Yelan smiled sadly. "My late husband's bedroom." She turned to Sakura. "My dear, can you feel the magic floating around?"

Sakura nodded. "It is very strong. But…" Sakura stopped.

Yelan smiled. "I know. The magic is disappearing." Her eyes turned sad. "It's natural. Nothing in this world can last forever. Not even magic. Unless…" Yelan turned to Sakura. "Unless it has another medium to reside in."

Sakura stepped back. "I can't possibly!" She shook her head. "This magic is passed down by Your generation. I can't just take th-"

Yelan interrupted her. "Then marry my son. He does make you happy, right?"

Sakura blushed and stuttered on her words. "W-we're only 17! We can't possibly get married now!"

Yelan laughed at the blushing girl. "Well. I suppose I can wait a year." She waved to the air. "But I don't believe the magic would wait for you." She smiled. "Just take it. Worry about the future later."

Sakura looked at her worriedly. "I…"

Yelan smacked her on the waist. "Just take it."

Sakura reluctantly said yes. She took out her pendant and it turned into her staff. "Come. Magic of the descent of Clow. I, Sakura Kinomoto, will be your new host." The specks of magic flew towards Sakura. One by one, they all disappeared within her. When she was done, she sighed. "Rest assure, I will take care of this magic."

Yelan smiled. "I know you will." Her smile widened. "Now. Let's go into the dining hall for some breakfast before we discuss the wedding." She silently laughed at Sakura's bewildered face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yelan called to her son. "Syaoran-kun."

The table looked at her. "Yes, mother?" Syaoran asked.

"How would you feel by marrying Sakura-san?" Yelan asked bluntly.

The table choked on the sudden question. Syaoran was the first to recover. "Mother. What are you talking about? We're only 17."

Yelan snorted. "Who cares about age? I want a grandchildren before I pass."

Sakura drank some water. "Yelan-sama. Must this question be brought up now?"

Yelan stared at her. "If not now, when?" She turned to her son and smiled. "So, Syaoran. Yes or no?"

Syaoran blushed furiously. "Mother. Not now."

Yelan clapped her hands. "I'll take that is a yes and start planning for the wedding."

"Y-Yelan-sama…"

**A/N:This one was much shorter than the other. But I'm planning to end the story soon. Well! Isn't this fun! Syaoran and Sakura would be getting married! Will it be a happy couple for the two? Who knows? Well, keep in touch!**


End file.
